


Overview Effect

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Even when Tony releases him, Steve has no fear, only faith.





	Overview Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumi_Eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Eleven/gifts).



> Original Prompt >>> Sometimes, Tony likes to fly in his armour with Steve to see the sunset in the sky over NYC. He plays with his lover, suddenly releasing him in the air, then catching him again in his arms and kissing him fervently. And Steve is just so happy and relaxed, because even in the middle of the sky and at the highest altitudes, Tony's arms are always the safest place, and they lose themselves in each other's eyes. Based on [ this](https://twitter.com/silverink58/status/911175425102979073) art 
> 
> This is shorter than I wanted, but I felt like artifically extending it would only take away from the final piece so I left it as is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s nothing quite like flying, Steve thinks.

He doesn’t have the best history with flight though he had endured because he had to, there was no time to spare his feelings when flying was the quickest way to get to a destination. A delay could cause a loss of life, and he would not be party to that. Still, his associations remained uneasy, and then came the helicarrier, supposedly something was never meant to fall and it had nearly done that right out of the sky in the aftermath of the attack on New York.

But then, there was Tony, who took the skies, like had never been born for anything else. Strange when, Tony hadn’t even been the one with a bird moniker that those thoughts had consumed Steve.

But Tony was all consuming and ever present like the sun, their first meetings sparks had flown, chaos and manipulation had reigned, but there had been something there. There had always been something there and it had just taken a while for either of them to see what it had been.

Tony, forward, always forward, always the futurist, was in opposition to him in many ways, and yet he had needed that balance, had needed the counterweight. They had been drawn to each other though they could still fight, and fight badly at that but they always came back to each other, like magnets, never could stay separated for long.

One day, another door opened, and suddenly the whole shifts again with just one kiss.

A new world dawns then and Steve, for once, feels like maybe his trip in ice was worth it. Maybe he was always meant to be born into one world, only to awaken into another, if it leads him to Tony.

Tony warms him up to flight, the old, wary associations thaw away like snow under the summer sun, and he is in love with Tony, with flying, and with each and every moment, they can steal away for themselves.

There is nothing like New York City at sunset, the bridge between light and dark, the time of twilight and togetherness. Up high, the sounds of ever present traffic fade away, the air gets thinner but clearer, and the lights begin to twinkle in the fading light, with a spider web of patchwork coming together, a symbol of the modern world.

It’s not the Overview Effect, Tony had explained to him once that astronauts got when they got into space. When they got a sense for how fragile and small life really was, and how things like borders and countries faded away into a sense of community on a global scale when they all shared one pale blue dot in a vast galaxy, with a universe that had indefinite ones.

The fact that Tony had told him that at all meant he had conquered his own unease with space, an once time foe now welcomed again with a childlike curiosity and wonders of what-ifs.

 It’s not the Overview Effect, but everything blurs, and his only focus is Tony, Tony, Tony.

Even when Tony releases him, Steve has no fear, only faith **.** He’s rewarded again and again when Tony’s armored arms wrap around his waist and he thinks this is only place he wants to be, Tony’s arms in his favorite place because he is safe and stable amongst them, they would never let him down. He gets lost in Tony’s eyes, the rich brown, how the light catches on them, how Steve can see the love Tony has for him in those eyes, always holding them even their lips meet again, again.

They’ve kissed a thousand times and will kiss a thousand times more.

Sometimes it’s a kiss right aside his lips, too close but too far, or a kiss by his ear with whispers of what’s to happen that Steve can only pick up thanks to the serum when they have to deal with air traffic interrupting them occasionally. Of gliding, ghosting touches that light a fire in his stomach. 

Sometimes it’s the barest brush, a sign of how Tony loves teases closeness and warmth with only one arm wrapped around his waist, trapped in a feeling between held and weightlessness.

But sometimes, it’s as full and deep as any other kiss they have on land, on sea, and in air like very few people will ever be able to experience. The scratch of Tony’s beard is always something he enjoys, he welcomes the slides of tongue and the muffled moans. How Tony’s arms wrap around him whole and true, how the armor pressing against his skin, a shell of outer strength that can match his own.  

All of these, Steve enjoys for different and similar reasons.

There is no other place he rather be, no matter which way Tony would have him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
